Her soul, His Heart
by DramaXLifesXAdventure
Summary: Now that Mai's heading off to collage and had to quit her job, Naru now needs a new assistant. And who better to do the job than Mai's adopted sister Michaela. Now It's Michaela turn to hunt our nightmares and fall in love along the way. DISABLED!
1. Things Change

My ghost hunt story!

Her soul, his heart

Things have changed

She had finally fallin into a stead pace of thinking. Doing math

problems without thinking about them for more than a second.

Her boss opened his office door planning on giving her more files to

file and tell her he wanted more tea. But when he saw her so

concentrated, he stopped to watch. She was different than Mai, but then

again she wasn't. Her personalty was the same as his ex-assistant, but

she had a level head about her and was way more into her studies. Her

attitude to him was the same and she even called him Naru. Although he

guessed she had heard Lin say it once or twice, but still just the way

she said it made him think about his ex-assistant.

Before Naru could start walking to the desk again he heard the door

open. The phrase 'speak of the devil and thy devil shall appear' ran

through his head as a chipper Mai walked into the room. He hadn't seen

her since she quit so that she could focus in her studies more. Instead

of walking towards him she walked closer to the desk to observe what

the girl was doing.

Michaela, his new assistant didn't even look up from her paper. The

observer seemed irritated that the girl was ignoring her so bluntly.

" You were always to into your studies to notice anything around you,

but I've never seen you totally ignore people like that Michaela." The

girl finally looked up from her work to glare at the annoying pest who

she loved so dearly.

" Yes, and you always ignored your study's which is why I'm surprised

you even got a scholarship, let alone pasted high-school."

Naru was almost amused by the girls bickering, but almost was the key

word. This was a work place not a fighting ring.

" Mai." Said Naru stressing her name so he could get her attention.

Mai's head turned towards her ex-boss knowing from experience what he

was about to say. " You know this is a work place, if you aren't here

with a case of any sort then why are you here?" Mai smiled at the

expressionless faced boy, seeing a twinge of annoyance in his eyes.

" Well I have been talking to my sister here and she just told me about

a day ago that she was working here, so I thought what the heck, I

would come see my sister and it also gave me a reason to come and be

able to annoy you again." She smirked at her last comment.

Naru definitely couldn't say that he hadn't missed her, because he had.

But then his mind caught up with him. 'Sister, Mai has a sister.'

" How come you never mentioned that you had a sister and why do you

guys have different last names?" He wasn't confused just curious as to

why Mai had never told anyone she had a sister.

" Oh well I guess it was because nobody ever asked and as for the last

name-" Michaela finally decided to come into the conversation to.

" Our last names are different because we're adopted sisters and after

her mom died I decided to go back and live in America for a little

while not wanting to burden her. And I also decided to go back to my

ordinal last name because well I don't why... I just did and about a

year ago I came back, I looked for her and when I found her we started

communicating again. She had told me all about her job she had here and

how she had found a long lost cousin she didn't know she had. And she

wanted me to meet this cousin, so then I moved out here closer to Mai,

finding that me and this cousin Zoey of hers were a lot alike in some

ways. And then when she quit work here I decided to give it a try I

didn't tell her because I knew it was dangerous and I knew her and Zoey

wouldn't approve." The girl smiled at the end of her story.

Naru nodded and then command Michaela to go get him some tea. Out of

habit Mai took a step forward before realizing that he had said

Michaela not Mai. She smiled to her self as she watched her younger

adopted sister walk into the kitchen going through the same routine she

had not to many months ago. She smiled over at Naru who had been

watching the thoughts flow across her face.

" Old habits die hard." She said. Looking towards the kitchen. "So any

weird cases since she's started." Mai asked not wanting to here that

her baby sister, though only a year younger than her, had gotten into

any scary or dangerous situations.

" So far we've only had small cases with very low level ghost so no

need to worry, she hasn't even meet the others yet because we haven't

need them." Mai nodded her head sighing the breathe she didn't even

know she was holding.

" Naru just please take care of her I don't know what I or Zoey would

do if she ended up in the hospital because of ghosts. If you thought I

was a ghost or danger magnet well she's even worst, she's had psychic

abilities since we were kids and she used to have ghosts following her

around and coming after her all the time. She has special abilities that

I don't have. Just ask what the charms and weaves in her hair are for.

Trust me there not just there for looks. So please watch out for her

and protect." She looked at Naru with utmost seriousness telling him

that she had grown up in the few months he hadn't seen her.

He nodded his head indicating he understood and would do as she asked.

But even without her asking he would have, it was his job to keep his

employees safe, but just like Mai, Michaela seemed to be one he wanted

to protect.

Before anymore could be said about his new blond assistant, she walked

out with a tray, with tea cups and a tea pot full of steaming hot tea.

Michaela watched the two adults in front of her, they seemed to be

thinking about two entirely different things. Instead of worrying what

the two had been talking about before she walked in, she poured them

some tea. Mai took the tea smiling while Naru took it and turned on his

heel to go back to his office. Michaela fumed over how he never seemed

to say thank you. She heard the girl next to her chuckle.

" Trust me you will never get a thank you from him." Mai said smiling

like a little school girl.

" Well he really needs to learn how to because it's really starting to

tick me off that I sit here and file all of his files and make him his

damn tea and then I don't even get one freakin thank you or even an

indication of one." She sighed at the end of her rant falling back

into her desk chair.

Mai watched the poor girl with a small smile inching it's way across

her face, knowing just how the blond had felt, but she would just have

to get used to it because it wasn't gonna change anytime soon. The only

thing she hoped for the young girl is that she didn't develop the same

crush she had on the navy eyed boy. Mai's crush on the boy had wavered

some time ago and was now in a steady relationship with a boy she

really liked.

Michaela smiled at her sister. " Trust me I'll be fine." Mai looked at

her with confusion. " Your worried, I can tell by the way your so

quite. Your thinking to much in that head of yours up there." Michaela

pointed at the brunets head. Mai shook her head while chuckling, she

really did miss being able to talk with her like this, she always knew

when something was wrong. Mai look towards Naru's door then looked back

at her sister.

" I better get goin, if he comes back out to find me still here he

won't be happy." Michaela smiled at her sister, knowing all to well

that he would be. One step out the door Mai turned back around and

smiled. " See ya around Chaela." She said, using her old nickname, and

walking the rest of the way out letting the door swing closed behind

her. Although Mai couldn't see her, Michaela waved anyways. Turning

back to her desk she groaned. Naru had left a stack of about 20 files.

Closing her math textbook knowing it would take awhile to get back on

that steady pace again when she tried later when she got home. She

reluctantly picked up one of the files and opening it to make sure that

all the files were organized right and that there weren't any useless

files that weren't needed.

When she opened it she took note to the date. June 4, 2003. She

wondered why her boss was looking at old cases from about two years

ago. The case file name was the OURADO CASE. She skimmed over the page

til she got to the spot where it told her who had worked the case with

her boss. She smiled when she saw Mai's name, but all the other names

were unknown to her.

Instead of wasting time as her boss would call it, to go through the

file to find out what happened. She closed it knowing it was organized

since her sister did it. She moved onto the next.

When Michaela had gotten through about half the files, she heard the

bell on the door ring clear through the room telling her that they had

a visitor. She stood up and smiled as a man about 30 years old walked

into the front room looking nervous and tired. The purple bruises under

his eyes indicated that the man had gotten little sleep in the past few

days. His brown hair was in a tidy sort of mess and his green eyes

showed every emotion he was feeling at that second. He was lean with

muscle and was probably 6' 4".

The man looked up at the young cheery girl in front of him. She reminded

him so much of his late daughter Hime.

" I know I don't have an appointment but I was wondering if I could

speak with your boss about a case." She smiled and nodded to the man,

walking towards Naru and Lin's doors, knocking on them and then walking

back over to the man and leading him to the sitting room where he would

discuss the case with her boss.

Both Naru and Lin walked into the room at the same time, Lin holding

his computer and Naru holding his black notebook. The man look towards

Lin thinking he was the boss.

" I'm Kobayashi Hitoshi I woul-"

" Kobayashi-San usual when people talk to me they look at me not one of

my assistants." Kobayashi turned bright red from embarrassment from

getting something wrong and from being spoken to like he was a child.

Michaela felt the need to smack Naru run through her veins. You think

being accused of being so young to run a company so many times would

teach him indicate that he was the boss when he walked into a room. And

he didn't need to go and be mean because someone made a misake that so

many others have made.

" Oh ... sorry. As I as was saying I have a case." Kobayashi sat down

on the old couch.

" Michaela." She walked out of the sitting room into the kitchen to get

them some tea. She walked into room while Kobayashi was in mid-sentence.

"- People have been found with strange marks on there body's and some

say they hear voices when there the only ones in the room. I been

getting hell from all my guest and I'm losing business fast. I heard

from others that you guys are some of the best." Naru ignoring the

comment and drank a sip of his tea.

" What kind of strange marks have been found on the guest." He asked

getting straight to the point.

" Hold on a second." Kobayashi said reaching into one of his inside

coat pockets. Michaela all the while had set herself on the arm rest

next to Naru. When Kobayashi produced his hand from the pocket he also

pulled out pictures. Michaela gasped at what she saw, even though she

what the marks ment. 'But then again knowing what these marks mean only

make things worst than they could imagine.' She only hoped that Naru or

someone else could explain what they ment so she didn't have to.

" Do you know what theses mean?" Naru spoke like a sincere question and

not like he was going to explain it to everyone. Kobayashi shook his

head in shame as if wishing he knew, like there was some sort of

meaning behind them that would solve his sorrow or what looked like

sorrow to Michaela.

The room stayed deathly silent as Naru seemed to go over in his mind

what the numbers and Xs, that were carved into these peoples body's,

might mean. Michaela picked up one of the pictures that had 23XX carved

into one of the persons skin. Kobayashi seemed to watch her intently

while she wa holding this picture.

" If I told you guys I knew what theses mean what would happen."

Kobayashi seemed shocked that a girl so young could know what the older

men didn't. Naru looked at her with a blazing gaze.

" I suggest you tell us my patience is wearing thin." She nodded her

head but had to ask a question before going on.

" Kobayashi-San did the hotel by a chance use to be an asylum of

any sort?" The client seem hesitant, but though other wise then to lie

to the people in front of him.

" Yes it was an asylum for young adults, teens, and children." Michaela

pursed her lips not really wanting to know that people actually had

that much evil in them to hurt children like that.

" And by any chance have the people that have been getting attacked been

the younger guest and children." He nodded his head.

" Yes, ages ranging from 3 to about 19 maybe 20 at the highest." She

looked back down at the picture and then around the room to the three

men who were waiting for the explanation.

" In my history class we did a huge project on places and things back

in the day like way, way back in the day. I ended up with asylums and

the secrets behind them and the history of course. And one of things I

found out is they would mark or branded people to tell certain things.

Most of the time Xs or other letters even, ment they were treatable

patience and would be getting out, but that usually ment you were

definably and would be getting out of the asylum. Now numbers more often

ment that you might be getting out and that you might be treatable and

that maybe you didn't have anyone on the outside world waiting for

you." They all seemed confused even Lin and Naru. " What I mean is if

you had a number and didn't really have any family or friends you

probably wouldn't be coming out of there, if you did it would be in a

body bag." It seemed to click in Naru's head what she meant. " Another

thing you would learn is that asylums back then did a lot of

experiments, because most diases back then were uncureable. So it was

most unlikely that you would have an X and most of the time if you were

one of those kind of patience they didn't even mark you. And not only

did doctors experiment for the research they did it for the fun of

killing and torturing to. I read the over half the people with numbers

carved on there back were killed in any asylum until people started

getting thrown into jail because of it." Michaela stoped as if she was

done, she wanted to be because the next sign scared her the most. She

was hoping they wouldn't ask and would just leave it be or maybe forget

that there was still one more mark to be explained, but unfortunatly

for her she worked for someone who liked having all the anwsers and not

being blindsided.

" Michaela what about the last mark." He seemed to know that this

subject made upset, because instead of demanding like he usually does

he had asked softly.

" It means unless you some how survived your diseases after people started

being thrown in jail for 'experimenting' then there was doubt that you

would be leaving there in a body bag and not walking on your own two

feet. I just... Can't believe someone could do this to children." A

single lone tear ran its self down her face. Kobayashi who had seemed

to get paler and paler as her story went on watched the the girl with

sorrow.

Naru put a hand on her shoulder and slided the picture out of her hand

and turned it upside down so she wouldn't have to ponder on the image.

" We'll take the case." Michaela looked surprised, but then again it

wasn't like this case was gonna be normal.

" Michaela please get the address we will be heading there tomorrow.

Please have four rooms ready, three for sleeping and one to be our

base. And Michaela- oh never mind, Lin could you please call the others

will need them all on this case." Lin nodded his head and so did

Michaela thanking god that Naru was nice enough not to have her call

the others and having them wondering who you are and start asking a

billion questions.

With those orders he stood up, taking the pictures with him and headed

for his office, as did Lin. Michaela gestured Kobayashi to follow her

to the front room so that she could take down his address and right down

what he needed set up for them.

After he gave her the address, she started writing down the list of

rooms and things that were needed.

" Your boss..." Kobayashi started trying to remember if Naru had told

him his name or not.

" Shibuya, Shibuya Kazuya is his name." She answered his unasked

question.

" Yes Shibuya-San seems... Oh I don't know so strict." She smiled

knowing he hit the nail right on the head, well maybe a little of to

the side, but close enough.

" Yeah, but I guess that's what you would get from a person who is so

smart and owns a business at his age." Kobayashi nodded his head taking

the short list of things needed and how many people would be there so

that there would be the correct number of beds, but if Michaela had it

her way she would write that they needed two less beds than people,

because Naru and Lin never seemed to sleep.

" Well thank you for your time and see you tomorrow." She nodded her

blond head at him and waved as he walked out the door. She heard the

door to her bosses office open. Turning she saw Naru already had

crossed the room and was standing a few feet from her.

" You can have the rest of the day off, but be sure to be here by six

tomorrow. It will take about two hours to get there and I intend to get

an early start on this one." She nodded her head, as he turned on his

heel and walked right back into his office.

Sighing she picked up her backpack and took out her cellphone, checking

while shouldering the backpack on one shoulder. She noticed she had two

text from Mai and a few others from her friends. The ones from Mai were

asking about what she was up to this weekend and was wondering if she

wanted to hangout. She almost had it set in her mind that she should

lie to her sister and tell their going on another minor case this

weekend but then she remember it was Wednesday and if they had a small

case it would be done by Thursday or Friday and she would still be able

to hang out. So she texted Mai that she had a big case and couldn't.

All her friends wanted to know if she wanted hangout after she got off

work, she decided to tell them that she was going to have a long night

at work and couldn't. She hadn't really gotten around to telling her

friends where she worked and didn't really want to.

Later on while she was on the sub, she got a text from Mai telling her

to be careful and that she would be calling tomorrow night to check on

her. She smiled at her sisters protectiveness towards her.


	2. The Start Of Something Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and Unfortunately for my poor soul I never will.**

**Okay guys here's the next chappy. and can you guys pleases review if you like it, feedback really keeps me going. and sorry it took so long but I have been having major writers block for all my stories so hold in there. I already have part of chapter three done, so that should be out soon. and this story is going to be more than one case... sooo if you guys have any ideas for a case please tell me and if i pick yours I'll give credit by mentioning your name. THHHANKKSS!  
**

* * *

**The start Of Something red**

**6:05 AM**

To say that Naru wasn't surprised that Michaela was late was an understatement. And of course out of all things the things the two siblings could share, it was in their impeccable way of losing track of time. Naru looked at the group around him, when they had gotten wind of him having a new assistant, their reactions had been different. John and Ayako had shrugged it off. Masako had just put her sleeve over face, her being jealous that it was another girl. Takigawa had gone off saying how this girl was replacing Mai, he was still complaining about it.

Michaela walking up and heard this.

" I just can't believe you replaced Mai." Michaela glared at the man as she walked up. She hated when people called her a replacement. It made her feel so down graded.

" I suggest you shut your trap, just because I now work her old spot doesn't mean I replaced her. I'm not Mai and never will be. My name is Michaela Summer Grace. Not Mai Taniyama." Takigawa had turned around during her little was surprised by how much the girl acted like Mai.

" Michaela your late." turning away from the monk, she looked to her boss. He didn't seem angry, but then again he wasn't jumping for joy either.

" Oh and what are you gonna do fire me."

" Thats what usually happens Michaela." Naru's gaze harden.

" And you know if you fire me for this Mai will come at you with a blazing vengeance." The other SPR members were shocked with how familiar she was with Mai.

" Ms. Grace how do you know Mai?" questioned John. She smiled at how polite the priest was.

" Oh you don't have to call me Ms. Grace, just call me Michaela or anything else you can think of and for your question. I know her because we're adopted sisters." everyone around except for Lin and Naru were surprised at her answers.

" Wait so you and Mai are sisters." The monk spoke out of his shock.

" I believe that is what I just said, was it not." She looked at everyone around seeing if they would speak up to her, against her. When nobody spoke she turned on her heel and started packing boxes into the van.

Takigawa watched her as she turned and noticed glints of different types of metals in her hair two to be exact. He wondered why they seemed so familiar til he remember a few cases back when Mai had met her blood cousin Zoey. She had, had the same things except hers were on a necklace and not in her hair. Zoey was something they had learned to call a soul wielder. Someone who could take a part of there soul and shape into a form, most of the time in the shape of an animal. They were kinda like shiki but they weren't spirits of the dead they were a part of your soul, only few people could have their souls like that, were the soul split apart to come out of your body.

" Michaela were did you get those weaves and charms and what are they for." Looking into Takigawa's eyes, Michaela knew he already knew what they were for but didn't want to voice it.

" I'm sure you know what they are since you meet Zoey to." He just nodded his head and looked away. Michaela didn't know what she did to the monk but he seemed to dislike her before even fully getting to know her. The others seemed hesitant to, they watched her while they packed the van and car with supplies.

After they got done they packed themselves into the vehicles. She decided against getting into the car with the other SPR members and took the seat between Naru and Lin.

**8:15 AM**

" Wow." Was all Michaela used to describe the grand hotel called the The Lily Geisha. She thought the name was really pretty, it made her think of when she was younger and her mother would always place a lily flower clip in her hair when they went places.

It wasn't just the hotel that was grand, it was also the land it sat on. It had exotic gardens and small lakes and spas scattered over the land. Michaela was brought out of her musing by a stoic Nura, as per usual.

" Michaela this is not a time for sight seeing, we're here for work." She looked at her boss or more like glared. She knew what they were here for but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the scenes and sounds around her.

As they walked through the door they could here a loud roar. There right in front of them was a beautiful fountain that stood about as tall as the whole building. The SPR team with exception of Lin and Naru, where surprised by the size of the fountain by itself. And got more surprised as they looked at the detail of the whole place. If they hadn't been given the information they had, there was no way they would have thought that this place use to be an asylum.

Before anyone of them could get to into the intricate detail, Kobayashi came out. He was dressed in a suit, his hair was comb in a neat way. If you were a regular person and didn't look to far into things, you would think Kobayashi looked fine and was a happy and lucky man to own a hotel this grand. But when you looked deep enough into his eyes you could see sorrow and tiredness.

" Welcome to The Lily Geisha SPR." He said gesturing with his hand around the large lobby area. " Now if you follow me I'll show you all to your rooms and your base room." We all nodded our heads and followed after while the bellhops with our Luggage and equipment followed after us.

Michaela deciding she wanted to be at the end of group so she could take at least a quick peek at the designs and details. They walked past a long desk that had computers stationed on it and people in neat uniforms behind them taking care of incoming and out going guest. On the wall behind the desk she saw a window like structure that held a water scene of a sort. There were small water fountain and smooth pebbles. The sounding coming from the feature was soothing and calming.

They also walked by many other designs that caught her attention. One of her favorite came to be the merial of the Geisha. And Michaela only hoped that she would get to look at them and take in everything before leaving the beautiful hotel.

Naru watched his blonde assistant from the corner of his eyes, so not lose her. He sighed in wonderment, why did she have to see everything in the hotel. He knew it was grand, but this is work and it's on his time.

Kobayashi stopped in front of a large double door. He put his hand into his pocket only to bring out a key ring with one key on it. While opening the doors he spoke.

" You will be keeping this key, I have my own and so dose the head maid. If you have any questions there is a phone in each room and in your base room." He put his hand back into his pocket and produced eight room card keys and a key ring with another key like the one he used to open the door in front of them. " Theses keys are your room keys, room 1009 is the girls room, room 1010 is the guys, and room 1011 is Shibuya-San and Lin-San's room." Kobayashi handed each of us a key, then bowed and walked away.

Michaela was surprised that Kobayashi had given them such a big room for there base. But then again at least they didn't have to worry about not having enough space. Naru started directing them around the room to set up things. After that he sent everyone out to do different jobs.

He sent Michaela and Bou-San out to take temperatures of each room that had activity, he sent Masako and John to get a feel for the building, Yasu and Ayako were sent to collect information from people and tell them if they had a story to tell they should be at room 167 around nine tomorrow morning.

**9:10 AM**

Michaela and Bou-San were only on the tenth place to check temperatures and Michaela was already hating it. There to much walking involved and nothing to keep her mind off it. Seeing as Bou-San wouldn't talk to her, for a reason unknown to her. She sneaked a peek up at him, his face was emotionless and his eyes were trained ahead not even taking in the detail around like he had done earlier when he was talking with the others.

Michaela wonder why he felt so tense around her. She wasn't gonna attack him and it wasn't like she had done anything to him to make him mad at her. If anyone should be mad it should be her, for insulting her.

" Ummmm." She didn't know how to confront him about it. But she decided to just get straight to the point. " Bou-San I... Ummm, I was wondering. Why do you hate me so much?" Shock spread across the monk's face.

Bou-San looked down at the girl next to him, he was surprised that she would think that. No, he didn't hate her, it was just weird doing this with someone other than Mai. Well it was also because of what happened that morning when he had been half joking, half complaining about Mai not being Naru's assistant. He looked to the girl next to him again, she looked up at him with confused, but angry eyes.

" I mean you don't have to like me, but could you at least give me a reason. So maybe there could be a chance to be friends." She looked up at the monk with a small smile.

Michaela looked into the monk's eyes. He seemed to thinking about what he was going to say.

" I...I uhhhh I don't hate you it's just it thought because of what happened earlier you wouldn't want to talk to me." He chuckled a little and then went on. " And this is different, not having Mai here is different. And I guess I don't know... I guess I don't know what to say." Michaela smiled up at the monk. He was surprised by this.

" So you thought I hated you because of what happened earlier today, and that's why you didn't talk to me?" He nodded his head. " There's no need to worry about that, I don't hate you, now I may be a little angry, but hate I don't think so. So can we just start over and be friends." The monk couldn't help but just nod his head. She smiled at him so big that it shocked him.

" So if we're starting over I gonna need to give you a nickname because Michaela is a mouth full. Hmmm you said that your last name was Grace right." Michaela nodded with eagerness. " Well then how bout Gracie." She smiled reassuring him the name was fine.

" Okay, so now that we got that cleared up how about we get going and finish this." She said waving the thermoter around. Monk nodded his head chuckling.

**9:00 PM**

Michaela was in the trying to rinse away the days grim and stress. Now that her and Bou-San were okay, she really didn't have to worry. After seeing that Bou-San didn't mind her, neither did the others.

Sighing she turned off the relaxing warm water and stepped out of shower rapping a towel around herself and garbing the two towels. One for her face and the other for her hair. She then dried out her hair. And turned on the sink to wash her face.

That's when she felt a string of cold air run across her the bare skin on her back. Reaching for a towel she felt it again. Although she turned off the sink, she could still hear water running. Michaela looked down at the sink, but it wasn't running. Looking in the mirror she was shocked scared. In all her life she never seen or heard of anything like this and looking at this now made her scared. She did a 180 degree turn and found the picture in the mirror was not of her imagination. The shower was sputtering out a red thick liquid. It had already filled a quarter of the tub and was still going. Her breathe had started coming out ragged and her heart was beating thirty miles a minute, and didn't intend on slowing down anytime soon. And it only sped up with what she heard and saw next.

" He he he." The sound of a little girls giggle sound around the room. Michaela's head whipped either which way looking for the maker. She flipped around and looked into the mirror to find a little girl's image in the mirror with herself. The little girl smiled with a stitched smile. She had long, dark brown hair and black eye sockets for eyes, her skin a ghostly white with gray and her mouth was stitched shut. In her arms she held a tattered Teddy bear that looked like it had gone to hell and back.

" Your next." she giggled with a murderous smile. It was finally then that Michaela screamed.

**SPR base**

When the SPR team heard the scream they froze. Naru was the first to jump into action. Jumping up from his spot on the couch and heading out the door. Lin and Bou-San weren't far behind. And then the others finally unfroze and followed.

Seeing as Naru wouldn't let anyone go to far away from the base alone, Michaela was only a little ways down the hall in a bathroom of an unused room. When they got to bathroom door they found it to be locked. Both Naru and Bou-San yelled for Michaela to get out the way of the door if she was anywhere near it. Not getting a response from the girl made them even more worried than before. Although Naru didn't show it, but Takigawa made up for him with the way he looked.

Wasting no time they broke down the door, only to be horrified but what they found inside. Michaela was the floor leaning against the sink and about three feet infront of her there was words written in something that looked a lot like blood. But what scared them the most was the tub filled to the brim with blood.

Monk had already gone in and was kneeling beside Michaela trying to calm her down. The others just kept reading to words over and over again. The words seemed to dance in their heads.

' You may be sane but now your not and the end the insane drop.' They all watched as Takigawa picked the now unconscious girl and leave the room.


	3. And So She Told

**And So She Told**

**Michaela's Dream World**

**Looking around the dark place the only thing the blonde girl could see was black. But alas she knew she was dreaming. The only reason Michaela knew she was dreaming was because she could see two figures, well two animals to be exact walking towards her.**

**One was a beautiful white tiger while the other was a shape shifting ferret. Their names were Namali and Sakura. They looked at her with the utmost worry scattered across there features, even the way they walked seemed hesitant. Sakura then ran towards her and jumped in her arms, Michaela held on to her for dear life. She was scared, after what happened in the bathroom, she didn't know what to do.**

**" Michaela dear it's going to be alright remember we're here to protect you." Namali nugded her arm. She had always acted like the mother out of their little group. Michaela looked up to her and smiled through her fear. Sakura put a small clawed hand on her arm to get her attetion.**

**" You have to go back now their are some people who are really worried about you." Sakura climbed out of her grasp and jumped onto Namali's back. Michaela looked over at her two companies worriedly.**

**" But I -" Namali looked at her strenly then nudged her a little harder this time, some how sending Michaela falling through the black floor that she had been sitting apon.**

**6:00 AM**

**Day 2**

**Michaela felt herself stir awake, the sent of cinmon and sugar reaching her nose. She opened her eyes and started to sit up slowly. Groaning she looked to her side to see a cinmon bun and a cup of tea.**

**Naru looked up from his file hearing her. She looked in a daze, but then again she like she knew what was going on. He looked over her, she seemed scared and alone. By the way she hunched her body her hands holding her face. He could see her shoulders moving up and down from the way she was taking in deep breathes to calm herself down. Naru cursed himself for sending out everyone. Even if Lin were here it would be better. Naru may be good at a lot of things, but comforting someone was not one of those things. And he didn't pride himself in not knowing how to. He watched as she reached for the tea in front of her with a shakey hand.**

**Michaela was fully aware that Naru was sitting up by the monitors, she was also fully aware of him watching her every move. She felt kinda bad for him, she knew that comforting people was not his thing. And would not become his thing any time soon. So she took pleasure in the warm liquid going down her thoart. But as it disappeared from mouth and down her thoart, the images came back. The little girl with a stiched smile, the blood in the bath tub, and the words that had been writen by an unknown hand. She almost dropped the tea cup as the pictures rolled through her mind. And Naru seemed to notice the way her body stiffened in those few seconds.**

**Because he was now climbing out of his comfy computer chair and was making his way to the couch where a scared Michaela sat. Hands shaking and eyes moving around the room as if waiting for whatever she saw last night to pop out again.**

**" You wanna tell me what happened last night?" Naru couldn't think of anything else to say. He had said this slowly, hoping it didn't sound like he was worried about the case, but more about her. He notied her shoulders start to shake, but he couldn't see her face because her hair curtained her. He reached to put a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. But he heard a giggle escape her lips and was followed by a few more.**

**Michaela looked up at Naru, laughter shining in her eyes. While anger, confusion, and curousity filled his. He was wondering what was so damn funny. He gazed at her with intensity, asking her what she was giggling about.**

**" Sorry," she said, the last few giggles finally coming out. " Its just that, seeing you try to comfort me when you suck at it is kinda funny. I mean you should of seen your face when you thought I was crying. It got kinda screwed up." she had stopped giggling, but was still smiling a goofy smile.**

**Naru had to stop and wonder how both his female assitants could be so cheerful all the time. While living the life they did. I mean here he looked at a girl who had gone through so much last night and was still able to joke around and giggle like it didn't happen. He looked back down at Michaela, she was drinking tea while humming tunelessly to herself. She seemed to being staring off into space. That's when Naru sighed and went on to ask the question he did before, but in a more it's-work-time-now kinda of voice and not the I'm-trying-to-comfort-you-but-failing.**

**" Michaela, what did you see last night." Michaela snapped out of her mindless thinking and then registered the question through her head.**

**" Huh?" She questioned innocently, trying to find a way out from having to answer and relive the nightmare of last night. Michaela peeked up at Naru and saw him looking down at her with an I-know-you-heard-me look.**

**Michaela tightened her hold on the tea cup in her hand, that held only a small amount of lukewarm liquid left. Her right knee started to bounce like she needed to go to the bathroom and some how her teeth had found themselves biting her lower lip.**

**Naru took all this in, seeing them as signs of nervousness. He decided to take the patient route and let her sort out her thoughts and get everything together before sharing her tale. Only because he knew if he demanded it from her she might end up in a blubbering mess like Mai **

**had when he would demand to know something that she would quote scarey, that she would see.**

**Michaela's teeth danced over her lip. Biting down hard when the thoughts of what happened last night came back. Taking in a confindent breathe she started to speak.**

**" Well, I had just gotten out of the shower and was washing my face when I felt a cool breeze on my back. I didn't really think anything of til now because I had just came out of a hot shower, so any slight breeze could feel cold. But some how thinking about it now felt different. So of course at that point in time i just let it go, until i felt it again. So i looked up and in the mirror and saw the blood coming out of the shower head. I could see little splatters of blood on the floor near it." She shook thinking about in detail made it even worst. cleared her thoart and started to speak again. " I turned around to find the nightmare in the mirror was true, and just as I got a glimpse of it I heard a childish laugh. I looked around but nobody was in the room with me from what I could see, only to turn back to the mirror and find a little girl with dark brown hair with a stiched smile and a teddy bear in her hands. After that i had collapsed on to the floor and watched the words be writen out and then all i saw was black." Michaela laid her head against the back of the couch and closed her trying to wipe the images away.**

**Naru sighed while standing up, he walked over to computer chair again and started tpying a summary of what Michaela just told him. **

**" Naru." Lin's voice came over the walkie talkie. **

**"What?" He questoned. **

**"Look at camara six." Naru looked away from the laptop to one of the little TVs set-up on the shelves and what he saw shocked him. On the wall in blood red letters was the TATTLE-TAIL. **


End file.
